An Original Love story : Hearts of Gold
by Kol and Elena
Summary: John Gilbert is a unloving father to his three daughters Jenna Katherine and Bonnie when he gambles them to Mikael will they find what they have longed for In the hearts of an Original Family . FXJ EXK KLXB KXE SXR DXOC MIXE
1. Chapter 1 Sins Of The Father

Chapter 1 Sins of The Father

He had been gambling at the local Mystic Falls Pub. A bet was made between him and Mikael, except he was no ordinary man. Mikael was a vampire, but to be more specific he was an Original. He was the eldest of vampires.

The bet included that if John lost, his daughters would serve as payment. Jenna, Katherine, and Bonnie would become the "wives" to his eldest sons. Of course, he lost.

He went to his youngest daughter first. Bonnie was sitting on her bed when he burst into the room. She jumps because the sudden intrusion startled her. Grabbed from the bed like an animal, John pushed her against the wall and eyes her. His dark blue eyes held no emotion as he told her to get dressed and look presentable. His grip on her arm was tight and she knew bruises would be left behind.

"Of course, f-father." she sputtered. He pushed her one last time and looked at her maid, Amelia, as she picked out one of Bonnie's favorite dresses. The green satin cloth complimented the green eyes of the owner. With a set of full sleeves and a square cut that showed cleavage. It was placed on the young girl gently. A black corset was added on top and it pushed the golden globes of Bonnie's breasts upward. Tightened and laced, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her dark hair was brushed and dark lip paint was added to her lips.

"You look lovely, Bonnie." Amelia said warmly and she added matching earrings to the girl's ear.

"Thank you, Amelia." Bonnie replied gratefully, but with a sad tone.

Jenna and Katherine were just finishing in the kitchen when John stormed in. His body language screamed anger and the girls grew scared.

"I better be able to see myself in the glass!" he screamed furiously at his two older daughters and without warning threw two glasses near their heads. The glasses shatter and he watches as they rush to clean it up.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Leave that for someone else to clean." Jenna and Katherine hurriedly got dressed in their best gowns helped by their maids, Elizabeth and Annette.

Jenna wore a dark blue gown with a sapphire pendant and matching earrings that complimented her eyes, while Katherine was dressed in a dark red gown. The smoky quartz necklace and earrings matched her eyes. With both girls in tight corsets they sat as their hair was brushed and braided. Light lip paint and makeup was added to highlight their beauty even more.

It didn't take long for the girls to be downstairs and ready to leave. But, before they could take a step out of the house John had to look them over. As he did all three girls were shaking beyond control. They had no idea why they were getting dressed so ornately.

Yet, they never understood why they had to do anything their father wanted. They were grown women, yet he had a control on their lives.

"You are going to say nothing as I meet with Mikael." he spits venomously. "Just stand there and look like you have some respect."

"Where are we going?" Katherine asks, her red dress moving slightly as she takes a step closer to her father.

"You three will find out when we get there. No more questions! Now get in the carriage before I drag you in there."

The sisters blinked before Jenna bravely asked their father,

"Who is Mikael?"

"No one that concerns you, Jenna." their father snapped. "Now get in."

Silently the sisters got into the carriage with their father on the opposite side. The ride was eerily quiet with everyone unsure of the outcome.

After an hour of driving through the beautiful countryside the carriage stopped in front of the most beautiful mansion the sisters had ever seen.

"Oh my word!" Jenna gasped staring wide eyed at the white mansion. Katherine and Bonnie agree taking in the surroundings.

Four young men were waiting on the porch for them as the coach stopped outside. He sighs as he sees the Gilbert coach coming to a stop outside their house.

"They are here." He states looking at his wife Esther sighs and calls out for their three eldest sons Elijah, Finn, Klaus. Sitting in the garden Elijah glances at his younger brothers,

"Come on, we better greet our wives." He said.

The coachman opens the door so that John can get out, meet with Mikael, and finally wash his hands of his daughters. He turns to his daughters and says,

"Come daughters, meet your husbands."


	2. Chapter 2 Traitor

Chapter 2 Traitor

Elijah looked at the middle woman with interest. Katherine, his father had told him, was her name. She was a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair and olive skin. Her eyes were dark brown and large, almost doe like. The necklace she wore intensified her beauty. The necklace that hung from her neck was thin and showed off her swan like neck.

Elijah watched Katerina stand quietly beside her sisters. She had a distant look on her face and hearing the harsh words of her father made her flinch, but he saw something in her eyes. There was a flicker of determination and at that moment, he knew she would be handful.

Finn stared at Jenna with intrigue. There was no mistaking that she was beautiful. Jenna had dark blue eyes and long blond hair. The blue jewelry she wore complimented her ivory skin, Finn thought. Her dark blue gown only magnified that natural beauty. Klaus stared at Bonnie with interest. Something within him growled in approval.

Bonnie Gilbert was plainly the youngest of John Gilbert's daughters. Sadness ran through him as he stared into her green eyes. The gown she wore was a beautiful emerald color that matched her eyes.

Bonnie looked like an exotic flower her skin tone was a breath taking olive coloring. Mikael glanced at his three daughter-in-laws and a sigh escaped his lips as he and John excused them to discuss this situation. If anything, Mikael was disgusted with John for offering his daughters in the first place. What kind of man would do something like that? The vampire would never offer up his daughters, Rebekah, and Maria as a form of payment.

"They're your problem now. I hope you have a stern hand. They respond well to being yelled at." John said coldly

"I will do no such thing. It seems you have yelled at them so much they are afraid to even speak."

"Give them a few hours and they will be getting on your nerves. The good thing is that they are exceptional cleaners." John replies smugly. Mikael stands up and grabs the human by the neck.

"You are undeserving of life and those girls. However killing you would be too easy. I want you to see how well off they are here. Yes, I heard of your temper and how you hit them. You think makeup can hide the bruising on Bonnie's arm?"

"She deserves it. That girl is so stupid sometimes. I swear she knows nothing! Her mother was nothing but a whore anyway." Little did John know that Mikael's wife had entered the house along with the rest of their family.

Esther smiled kindly at the three young girls and shot an approving look at her three older sons. "Jenna, Katherine, Bonnie, these are my four youngest siblings and their husbands. Kol's wife Elena, Rebekah, Maria, Damon, Stefan and our younger brother, Henrik." Finn said.

Kol was a very handsome young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, while his wife, Elena, was an exotic beauty dressed in a light blue gown that complimented her olive skin, hazel eyes, and straight brown hair. Rebekah and her husband, Stefan, were very beautiful.

Rebekah was wearing a forest green dress that made her blue eyes and blonde hair glow, while Stefan was dressed in black that made his grey eyes and light brown hair shine.

Damon and Maria were another story they had an aura that screamed love. The way the touched each other was like watching a fairy tale. Damon was dressed from head to foot in all black clothing. His hair was of a matching black and like the rest his skin was a pale ivory colour. His eyes were an icy blue and seemed to stare right into the girls.

His wife Maria was dressed also in black, but her dress had silver designs. The shocking thing was that she looked similar to Katerina and Elena, except her hair was black and curly. Her dark chocolate brown eyes matched well with her jewelry.

None of the three sisters could miss the lapis Luzil rings they all wore.

Henrik looked to be about eleven years old his hair matched Elijah and Maria's color and he had cornflower blue eyes. He, like the rest of his family, had ivory skin and a lapis Luzil ring on his finger.


	3. Chapter 3 Finn and Jenna's Heart to Hear

Chapter 3 Finn and Jenna's Heart to Heart

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Finn asked his family, who were standing behind him. "I would like to speak to the Lady Jenna alone." Mikael stepped forward.

"But of course you may do so, son. Just be gentle, whatever you do." He added, so quietly only Finn could hear.

The Original approached Jenna slowly and the gentleness in his eyes made Jenna herself feel loved and protected by Finn.

She felt a pull towards this man; she had felt it since she had seen him the first time. Her pulse rose as Finn took her hand in his.

"Don't worry, my Lady." Finn mumbled "I won't hurt you or abuse you like your father," he spat the word out "did..."

Jenna nodded; she was unable to say anything. Wordlessly she followed Finn inside the house; he led her up to his room and Jenna sat on the bed and sighed.

"Thank you," the words just blurted out "I am so grateful that you are keeping us here…

What I mean, is that you have saved us, from a terrible fate; the fate of living with our father. Since our mother died, he has treated us like trash and he has abused us.

My life, our life, turned into a living hell and now... we are free. Just like that"

Finn shook his head and sat next to Jenna. He pulled her close to him, cuddling her and whispered into her ear.

"Jenna... Don't thank us for saving you and your sisters. You deserve a better life and I think that that was the reason why my father decided to take you in. But, Jenna," he tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear "we are not perfect. Our family hides some dark secrets, some will be revealed soon, some later. Just keep that in mind" Finn's words awoke Jenna's curiosity and she couldn't help but ask,

"What secrets, Finn?"

The Original placed his index finger upon her lips.

"Shhh. It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?" his tone was  
>playful.<p>

Jenna smirked and she smiled, because Finn's eyes were captivating her.

Their faces inched closer and Finn's hands slowly tangled themselves in her hair.

"No." Jenna breathed, "I'm sorry, Finn. I-I can't, I'm not ready"

Finn looked her in the eyes, silently admiring her beauty. She looked slightly afraid, as if he might force her to be with him, but Finn didn't do anything along those lines. He merely nodded

"Of course" he said, "I understand"

And Jenna smiled in relief, feeling a little sadness in the pit of her stomach; she ignored it however and they continued their conversation.

Esther smiled, although her three sons and now three daughter-in-laws, who didn't know they were married to the family of originals, Esther and her husband had promised the girls mother, a witch like Esther, called Louise, that they would take care of them. Esther and her other children knew what they were.

Succubus Esther couldn't help but smile. It was ironic that her sons were incubus and that her two son-in-laws were also incubus. Little did Jenna, Katherine, and Bonnie know what they were, they would find things that they longed for in their family.

AN. Please review and thank Jade Colours for the chapter she's co-writing it with me.


	4. Chapter 4 Inner Demon

AN: In this story, Elijah is a bit of a ripper, like Stefan.

Chapter 4 Inner Demon

Elijah pulled Katherine into his own room after excusing himself. He smiled at her at first and took her by the hand so she sat on the bed with him.

Katherine smirked at him; she was one to play games, but this time, she wouldn't do it. The truth was that she had felt a magnetic pull towards the vampire the moment she spotted him; not only had his looks captured the brunette completely, but the aura that surrounded him was a calm one, one that made Katherine forget her worries.

"So" Elijah mumbled. "the first thing I have to say is that you look beautiful, Katerina.

There is no denying in that."

Katherine felt herself blush heatedly; Elijah extended his hand to touch her cheek and gently stroked over the blush with his thumb Katherine's heart was beating so fast, she thought Elijah could hear it.

She was so not used to this position, the position of being the lamb, not the lion, the position of being the partner and not the leader of the dance.

And that was exactly what worried Katherine; she liked being the boss and she knew that she would have to manage to control herself around Elijah, to show him that he was not the leader... yet.

For some reason, Katherine had decided that she and Elijah fitted together perfectly; in her head, they were Romeo and Juliet, Snow White and her prince, ... And so many other romantic figures that existed in plays, fairytales and books filled with lies.

Elijah leaned into her and his lips brushed hers. Katherine didn't know why she wasn't fighting it; she should, shouldn't she? Wasn't that the role of the person who was being seduced? Besides, she hadn't come here to get kissed by Elijah anyway, had she? And yet... why did it feel so right?

Elijah knew immediately that he was falling in love with Katherine he just felt it and on the other side his darker side wanted to grab her and claim her on the bed and bite her repeatedly on her swan like neck. He wondered briefly if his younger brothers had this problem.

Klaus not so much, seeing as he was a bloody Hybrid for god's sake and had a thousand years to handle his werewolf side, but Elijah and Finn had that problem.

Elijah grabbed a handful of Katherine's dark brown wavy locks and pulled her closer to him so she was sitting on his lap and her neck was bare to him.

_Just one bite, _His inner demon whispered._ Just one bite of her rose blood._

Elijah ignored it as Katherine placed a hand to the side of his face and tenderly stroked his left cheek.

A growl rumbled through his chest and he pulled Katherine closer kissing her passionately his lips joining with hers a moan escaped her and just as he thought to hell with tradition a cough escaped someone's mouth and they looked to see his father looking at them.

"Shit." he cursed mentally and pushed a gasping for breath Katherine off him not looking at her.

Katherine felt humiliated how long had Mikael been looking at them she felt like a whore and slapped him for it.

"That's for humiliating me!" She screamed at him and ran off.

Mikael looked amusedly at his eldest son "That went well." He sighed. "I will calm her down."

Katherine sat in the rose garden tears falling down her face she missed her mother. She didn't know why, but she felt a connection to Elijah.

Mikael sat down next to his daughter-in-law, Katherine, quietly. She reminded him so much of his daughter Maria it was startling.

"You must think me an idiot." he heard Katherine whisper.

"No." he said, "You love my son but you are afraid. Go to him in the ballroom" he said smiling down at her kindly. He and his wife loved the three young women as if they were their own.

Katherine took a deep Breath and nodded.

"Thank you." she said looking at him gratefully and hurried off to the ballroom.

"Elijah," he heard a voice call and glanced behind him to see Katherine there as he walked towards her he bowed while Katherine curtsied.

"I think a dance would be, at this point of the game, safer for us, my love".

Elijah said to a blushing Katherine, while presenting his right hand palm to her, feeling a moment after, the softness of her delicate skin on his, and closing slowly his hand on hers, before sliding his other hand around her small waist, and pulling her in full contact with his muscular chest, making her blush at the intimate contact of his body in such close proximity of hers.

"I believe you are maybe taking too much freedom with me my lord, and making me react like a low class lady." Katherine said shyly.

"Oh, but my dear Katherine,I believe that these delightful moments between us, are for ever a secret that I am swearing to keep in my heart." He mockingly whispered to her, his mouth at a near proximity of her left ear, while starting to waltz with her, in slow, regular tempo dance steps, raising his hand in her back, while slowly caressing her skin through the fabric of her dress, his thumb circling a forbidden and secret caress on her bare skin, just where the lace of her dress was showing a inch of her skin, creating a range of delightful sensations in all her body.

AN : next up is Klaus and Bonnie and please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Klaus's Dark Secret

Chapter 5 Klaus's Dark Secret

Klaus walked into the main room. The sight before him caused him to lose his breath.

Bonnie sat on a window seat staring out the window. It looked like it was sunny day out. Bonnie's silky brown curly hair hung loosely to her shoulders. She looked towards the green grass, longing to be outside. To be free. It wasn't that she didn't like her new home; it was just that she wanted to have her own choice in some things.

"Good morning, love." Klaus' voice said breaking the silence. Bonnie jumped from her seat by the window and turned around to see Klaus standing there. He really was handsome. With his dirty blonde smooth curly hair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay. I was just thinking," Bonnie replied.

"Would you like to go to the beach?" Klaus asked. Bonnie nodded her head.

Bonnie stood on the beach. The cool waves hit her feet. She had always loved the beach. Sometimes if her and her sisters had a break from Michael and their in-laws they would sneak down to the beach late at night, and just sit and let the waves hit them.

Klaus sat about three feet behind Bonnie. He loved seeing her so happy. And knowing he was the one to make that happen. He wanted to take her right there on the beach in the soft sand, but he didn't want to scare the poor girl.

Bonnie walked back and sat down next to Klaus. She had a peaceful smile on her face. She grabbed Klaus' hand and squeezed it in thanks. Klaus turned and looked deeply into Bonnie's green eyes.

"You are so beautiful, my love," He said.

"Thank you, so are you." she replied with a blush.

Klaus moved Bonnie's hair and leaned in to kiss her.

Bonnie returned the kiss, Klaus was surprisingly gentle, He coaxed her mouth open, and his tongue explored hers. Bonnie moaned from the sensations she was feeling.

Klaus pushed Bonnie onto the sand, and began trailing kisses down her neck. Suddenly Bonnie jumped up, pushing Klaus away.

Klaus sat back looking onto the terrified face of Bonnie. She took deep breaths and then calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I'm just not ready." Bonnie told him looking down to the ground in embarrassment.

Klaus lifted up Bonnie's chin, and again looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted her to know he would never hurt her.

"Bonnie, I will never hurt you. Even though I have just met you, I already care so deeply for you," Klaus told her in a sincere voice.

"And I you," Bonnie replied. Klaus gave Bonnie one more, quick kiss, and they walked back to the house hand in hand.

Klaus's emotions were warring with another should he tell her or should he wait.

"Its alright, Klaus." Bonnie said, "I know what you are." Klaus blinked in surprise

"You know?" he asked his blue eyes showing worry. Bonnie smiled and said,

"Our mother told us about your family before she died." Klaus gently took her hand in his. "You are not frightened me?" asked afraid of her answer.

"No." Bonnie answered. "I am not frightened of you or your family," she said firmly. "Show me your face." Bonnie whispered softly cradling his face.

Klaus closed his eyes and showed Bonnie his Hybrid form. Red veins appeared under his eyes and his four sets of fangs appeared. His eyes were a gold color, but regardless of what he looked like Bonnie loved him unconditionally.

"I love you." She whispered holding his hand in hers

Klaus could actually cry. Not only did Bonnie love him, she accepted who he was as well.

Klaus gave Bonnie a tender smile and squeezed her hand in return.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter I did this on Sunday on my birthday.


	6. Chapter 6 Finn's Dark Secret

AN: HI if anyone knows how to write fight scenes please pm me it's for chapter 10 and please review.

Chapter 6 Finn's Dark Secret

Jenna saw her sisters opening up and she knew that it would soon be her turn. She was fond of Finn. He was handsome and strong. Just what a man should be.

However, she was also the eldest. She still had a responsibility to her sisters and she always put them first.

Leaning against the stonewall, to the side of the house, she overlooks a maze in the side garden. In the center, was a large fountain and a patch of roses. Stepping into the plush grass barefoot, she enters it and smiles, as she gets further into it.

Finn watched her from his stance by a tree. After their brief moment alone, he only wanted to kiss her.

They had come so close, but she pulled away. He would not push her because that was not the kind of man he was. He would not push her, but he could not fight the desire he had for her. He has known her for a few days and he cares deeply for her. Walking towards the maze, he enters and follows the sounds of her laughter. Careful not to startle her he calls her name.

"Jenna!" His own voice is light and he joins in on the chase.

He couldn't remember the last time he had fun with a woman he wasn't about to drink from.

Jenna paused in her running and look over her shoulder. She saw Finn's shadow and ran again. She wanted him to catch her.

However when she turned around she ran into him. Her nose hit a button on his nose and a small cut formed. Finn smelled the blood and couldn't stop the change.

Jenna gasped and took a step back. His eyes and cheeks were turning black. His teeth had fangs and she was slightly scared.

"Finn," she whispered. He backed her up against the vine wall and pulled a clean cloth from his pocket.

"You know I would never mean to hurt you. It is hard to control sometimes."

"I...I know. I just have never seen anything like it." Finn sighed.

"Our family go back to the middle ages, Jenna." he said softly his voice sad.

Jenna gasped Finn must be a thousand years old along with his family.

"But, Henrik looks like an eleven year old." she said confused.

Finn chuckled softly as he explained

"We lived in a village called Mystic Falls. Our parents were wealthy land owners, but we were not always vampires we were human." Jenna's eye widened.

"Was your mother a witch?" she asked him softly not wanting to push him.

Finn smiled she wasn't judging him and his family something he was thankful for.

"Our mother is the Original Witch." He said seriously to his wife.

"We had a peace treaty with the werewolves every full moon we would go into the caves until dawn." Finn sighed and Jenna took his hand in her own and smiled when he gave it a soft squeeze. "That was when Elijah and Klaus met a young woman called Charlotte and her twin sister Tatia. She and her sister were witches but not the sort that our mother was."

Finn shuddered and Jenna moved towards him so she was hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" Jenna asked half curious and half scared of Finn's answer.

"When Elijah, Klaus, and I found out she was using us we had enough, especially Klaus. He saw what she was, a two faced bitch who only cared about her self." He spat pain and rage in his eyes and face.

"Charlotte's brother, Tom, had seen our younger sister, Maria, in the market he fancied her. But, Maria wasn't interested, she was going to marry Damon Salvatore and have a happy life, sadly that did not happen." Finn said sadness in his eyes.

"Our father found out and told him to leave her alone or face our fury" he said with a dark smile. "Charlotte had used dark magic on me and my two younger brothers. She turned us into werewolves". Finn whispered.

Jenna felt ill. She knew what had happened. Charlotte's brother had raped Maria in front of her family and then cursed Finn and his younger brothers.

"Oh, Finn" Jenna sobbed hugging him tightly as Finn allowed himself to cry for the first time in a thousand years.

"I couldn't do anything." Finn gasped. "They had put a barrier spell on us so we had to watch as they raped my beautiful kind sisters, sister-in-law, and our mother".

Jenna felt rage as she thought of that harlot Charlotte Petrova.

"Elena must have been horrified." she said quietly. Finn sighed

"Elena was raped, too. Charlotte's brother thought he was lucky." he spat.

"The worst thing was though Kol was forced to watch them rape Elena. Every time we tried to stop them Charlotte would hurt us all the more."

Jenna asked quietly,"Did you kill them?"

"Yes and no. We killed Charlotte's father, but her other brother, Matt, got away along with Jeremy. Damon had the pleasure of killing Grayson Gilbert though along with his younger brother Stefan." Finn sighed "When we were turned into vampires we found out, along with Klaus, that were now werewolves as well as vampires".

"But, for Klaus, he found out that Mason Lockwood was his father. A werewolf for a father and witch for a mother and now a vampire, made him a hybrid."

Jenna stared at Finn with absolute love. Her blue eyes met his chestnut green eyes.

"Show me your real face." she whispered.

Finn closed his eyes. Red veins appeared under his eyes and his four sets of fangs appeared. His eyes were a dark red with a dark black ring around the pupil. Finn willed himself to let the beast inside calm down and his face returned to normal.

"How can you touch me?" Finn asked his eyes finally falling on Jenna. Jenna froze. "How can you look at me?"

"Finn…" Jenna said carefully reaching out and touching his shoulder. She knew she had to be careful his emotions were volatile at best.

Finn looked down at her but his eyes were detached. It was as if he was preparing for something, most likely her rejection of him.

"You said you would not look at our family differently," Finn said, "But, surely, now when you look into my eyes, you must see a monster."

Jenna released his shoulder taking his face into her hands. She forced him to look at her, to really see her. She knew that if he kept himself guarded that he would never really listen to what she had to say next.

"No monster," Jenna whispered, "Just my husband looking at me, looking at you. That's all."

Finn fell to his knees as if he could no longer hold himself up and wrapped his arms around Jenna's neck burying his face into her stomach.

Jenna returned his embrace and looked up to see Esther standing near them wearing one of the saddest and hopeful expressions she had ever seen.

An expression that she was sure was mirrored on her own face.

Jenna swore then that no one would harm her beloved family.


	7. Chapter 7 Elijah's Dark Secret

Chapter 7 Elijah's Dark Secret

Katherine was sitting across from Elijah at the kitchen counter. She watched him as he took a drink of his tea.

His perfect, smooth lips lightly touching the glass.

She wished that her lips could replace the cup.

Elijah looked up to catch Katherine staring at him. She blushed quickly looking down. She had no idea how beautiful she looked with her naturally rosy cheeks. He felt pride in himself knowing he was making her blush.

"Katherine would you like to take a walk in the garden?" Elijah asked.

"I would like that very much," Katherine replied with a smile.

Elijah offered his hand helping Katherine off of her chair. They proceeded to walk outside to the garden. Katherine gasped as she entered the garden.

It was so beautiful. What seemed like hundreds of colors surrounded her, of at least thousands of flowers. She also couldn't help but notice the topiaries that went across the garden. She walked towards the one that she thought was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

The hedge stood almost at her height. It had all the features of her beloved. The almond shape eyes, sharp nose, and the squareness of his jaw. As she looked at the rest of them she noticed it was the whole family including Elijah's brothers, sisters, and brother in laws, sister in laws, his father, and what looked like to his mother. She couldn't help but wonder if one day she would have her head shaped into a hedge.

Elijah smiled at Katherine's expression of awe. He had always thought the topiaries of his family were a bit much, but imagining Katherine's hedge next to his made him reconsider.

"Katherine I need to tell you something," Elijah said an anixous tone in his voice.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"I'm a vampire," He said quickly closing his eyes shut dreading her reaction.

Katherine reached up and touched his cheek.

"I already know," Katherine said.

"You do? How?" Elijah asked shocked.

"Yes my mother told me a long time ago," Katherine said calmly.

"And do you care?" Elijah asked looking at her with an anxious expression.

"Not at all, though it does give you a bit more of a mysterious air," Katherine said with a smirk.

"I can't wait until the day your face forever graces this garden," Elijah told Katherine.

"You mean it?" Katherine said now the one with the hopeful eyes.

"Of course I do you silly girl. I already love you, and I couldn't imagine a life without you by my side," Elijah said dipping down to kiss Katherine.

Katherine kissed him back. His tongue entered her mouth. She pushed back at him. Both fighting for control of the kiss, both equally matched.

Neither believing that they could ever have found a love like this


	8. Chapter 8 Inner Passion

Chapter 8 Inner Passion 

Finn always had a weakness for pretty girls with blonde hair and blue eyes so, Jenna his new wife was his weakness, she was beautiful, strong, and determined just like her sisters Bonnie and Katherine.

Finn and Jenna decided to make love because Jenna had said that it was going to be romantic and passionate.

Jenna was a person who loved poetry, or anything that include the four lettered word Love or romance , Finn founded that be a little annoying at times in a playful way (he'd tease her about it) but he loved that about her.

She was his Jenna and he wanted it to stay that way. Finn loves everything about Jenna, flaws and all.

Finn was beautiful and his eyes, she couldn't have asked for a better husband than Finn. Finn had these eyes that were multicoloured that changed from chestnut brown eyes to hazel to green.

It was like Finn was looking through Jenna's soul, like _his_ eyes were the windows to _her_ soul and not Jenna. That was one of the things that Jenna loved about Finn.

Finn then kissed her on the hand and asked "May I have this kiss on your lips, My Lady?"

Jenna smiled at Finn's etiquette and said "Ohhh, you are too sweet for your own good, and if only I get the kiss first".

Then Jenna kissed Finn and the kiss got deeper and deeper.

Till they had to get on the bed, they were making out and the kisses were passionate and included a lot of tongue.

Finn kissed her from head to toe; ah Jenna loved that about him, him and only him. Call her crazy but was it wrong to say that she finds everything about Finn beautiful?

Finn then moved his mouth to Jenna's neck and he used his tongue to lick Jenna's sensual spot on her neck, he knew that Jenna liked the feeling because she had rolled her head back and her eyes went to the back of her head.

Then Finn stopped and looked at her.

"Let me look at you," he said softly, voice like velvet. "Wow."

Jenna blushed. "What?" Jenna asked, suddenly becoming worried. "What are you looking at?"

He tilted his head, giving Jenna her favourite smile that Finn had.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Finn moved her hair off of her shoulders and began to massage the back of her neck.

Jenna began to feel like she was blushing, so Jenna leaned in to kiss him in order to distract him. He pulled away, brushing his soft finger across her lips and holding it there.

"Wait, Jenna." He smiled once more, rubbing his thumb across Jenna's mouth. "I want to just look at your face for a moment longer." Jenna was beautiful; she had that special beauty that others didn't.

Moments passed and Jenna began to wrap her arms tighter around his waist as the cold air blown in.

She shivered. He stayed still. Their moment couldn't have been more perfect, Jenna swear it.

The glow of the moonlight onto their bodies made us seem more cosmic.

The way their skin was touching each other's, so openly.

It was more than she could possibly have dreamed about. Jenna let him linger a few moments longer, then shivered and slowly buried her face into his neck.

His skin smelled amazing and it was damp to the touch, making it kind of warm with her body heat.

Jenna closed her eyes, enjoying it. She never felt safer in her entire life.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, smitten. She looked up at him.

"How did you know I was smiling?" Jenna asked, kissing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair.

"I felt your lips move against my collar bone."

"Like this?" she brushed her lips against his neck again.

"Jenna," he whispered, pulling her tighter to his body

"Yes?" She didn't stop.

Jenna ran her lips along the length of his left side of his neck, stopping at his earlobe.

He slowly pulled her back from him, holding her face in his gentle hands.

He ran his fingers down her throat slowly, stopping at where her neck met her chest, at her collar bone.

"Lean back," he said.

Jenna looked at him confused for a moment. Finn's face softened. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you".

She smiled and then let go of her hold on his body, and leaned back, allowing her head hit the cool water.

Jenna wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to ignore the fact that they were both naked for the first time.

He moved his soft hands underneath her, brushing them up my back and then stopping as they wrapped around her shoulders.

He gently tugged her closer to him and her heart stopped.

The feeling of their bodies against each other in this position was just about more than she could take.

As he slowly leaned down to kiss on Jenna's neck, she thought for a split second about the probabilities of drowning in the water from a mixture of hyperventilation.

She was sure she'd be the lucky one to invent that.

A gasp exited from her throat and she felt him smile against her chest. The nerves started to kick into high gear. Jenna think the gears were about to break off.

"Wait." Jenna jolted up, splashing water everywhere. Finn froze like a statue, not even inhaling.

Jenna moved her hair off her face and caught her breath. "I'm sorry, Finn" Jenna sighed. "I just got really overwhelmed for a second."

He sighed, looking uncomfortable.

"This was up to you, Jenna. This is your idea and if you do not wish to continue, I will be okay with that. I just want you-" Jenna did the same as he had done to her and she cut him off.

"No, no, no!" Jenna cut him off, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't want to stop. I do not wish to stop anything. I just started feeling things, physically, that I am not used to and it overwhelmed me. That's it, really. I'm okay now. I promise.

"Finn, Finn?" Jenna slightly shook

"Let's go inside our tent," he said. "Where we can be more comfortable, okay?"

Jenna nodded, reluctantly allowing him to remove his hold on her.

"You go first," she called after him, sinking down deeper into the water. "I'll be right behind you."

He nodded with a smile and gracefully walked out of the water and into the shadows.

It was amazing to see how he glowed under the moon light, how he shined.

Jenna was in awe of him, his beauty and everything.

A sudden rush came over her and she felt an odd aching in her heart.

Not like her heart was breaking, but that it was being so filled up that it was about to burst.

Finn is Jenna's true love. He was her everything, her every breath, her every reason, her every song.

Jenna did not know why God put him in her life, she guessed that she needed a blessing for the way her father had treated her and her siblings.

But he was it, Jenna's soul mate.

She realized at this very moment that she has just fallen deeper in love with him.

When Jenna saw some candles lit on in the house, she exhaled and slowly exited the water.

With each step she took, her heartbeat started to thud again.

Don't be nervous; don't be nervous, she thought.

This is what you've wanted for so long and if you show that you are nervous, he's going to stop it and not allow us to get to that step. And you want to get there, Jenna. So just stop.

That mentality worked for about a total of three minutes.

Once they entered the tent and heard the water in the river rushing, her heart started pounding again.

She ran into the bedroom and ducked down by the bed, making sure the bathroom door was closed. It was.

The idea of her being naked suddenly seemed a bit too much, competing with the loud banging in her chest.

She looked around quickly for something to put on and as soon as Jenna saw what she was looking for in a pile on the floor by the bed, it was too late.

The other bedroom door swung open.

Jenna clawed at the sheet, yanking it off of the bed and across the front of her body, twirling around like a dancer on Opium.

Finn walked out of the bedroom wearing nothing but her favourite look on his face and a low-hung towel, teasing her eyes over whatever was hiding underneath it.

They stood frozen in their place for a second, but he regained consciousness before she could.

His face softened and he tilted his head at her. "Why are you covering yourself?"

God he was so gorgeous.

Jenna's hands gripped tighter onto the sheet that covered her, as her eyes slowly grazed down from his deep, gorgeous eyes, to his soft, desired lips, to his firm, amazing chest to each individual muscle on his stomach.

Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't help it. .. All she knew that Finn was a god; it's obvious that Viking genes are what gods are made of.

"Jenna?" he asked, slowly stepping closer to her.

Jenna shattered back into focus, their eyes meeting each other. He smiled. "Here you remain, lovely."

Jenna smiled back. "Hello," she whispered.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He laughed and nodded, looking at her beauty, she was totally his weakness.

Finn walked over to her and placed his right hand onto her lower back, pulling Jenna closer to him.

"Are you okay, my lovely?" he asked, obscuring me with his chestnut-green eyes. Jenna nodded slowly. "Okay then".

"I have my fears", Jenna said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"I mean, I'm worried I won't add up to your expectations of me, of this. That you'll find me... repulsive, even and regret your decision to have married me."

Jenna anticipated him to laugh.

To just burst out laughing in front of her, as loud as possible. Or shout. Yell at her for having her 'good' personal pity-party.

But he didn't. Instead he just slowly shook his head, pulled her face to his, and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet Jenna," he softly replied with a sigh. "You never fail to amaze me. I could never, ever be disappointed in you. You are my whole soul.

You are my Heaven. You will never, ever be anything less than striking to me. Can you comprehend that?"

Jenna nodded, he was so sweet and sexy in Jenna's little world.

He nodded and as he placed his finger under Jenna's chin, he raised her up and pressed his lips to hers. His sweet, sweet lips overtook hers, parting hers with his, inhaling the same air as she was. It was as if this one, final piece of air was passing back and forth between them, between each connection.

Jenna pressed herself all the way up against him, wanting more of him. She let the feeling take her over and she couldn't stop.

Jenna pushed with force against his mouth now, opening their lips up more, wanting his tongue against hers. Once they touched, Jenna started feeling sensations flowing through her body.

It was like electricity. The more his tongue brushed around hers, with every circle it took, the more she was jolted with this electric feeling that made her want more and more of it, uncontrollably. She could feel her body start to shake but Jenna didn't care. This felt amazing to her.

When he slowly pulled back to let her catch her breath, Jenna wanted to cry because Jenna don't need to breathe, she thought. She just needed him so, he walked forward, backing her up until the back of her legs touched the bed, and then he took a step backwards, opening up that dreading gap. Jenna smiled at him, screaming inside.

He smiled and lowered himself down a few feet, wrapping his arms around Jenna's thighs.

He pulled her against him and kissed her cheek as he picked her up, and as if she were air, floated with him above the bed, laying her head onto the pillows.

He held himself above her for a moment, brushing her hair from out of her eyes. Jenna wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him down to her by his neck.

He didn't budge.

His hand grazed down her face, closing her eyes, across her nose and slowly down to her lips, lingering there. Then once he reached her chin, he slowly pulled her face up, to where she would be looking at the headboard if her eyes were open.

Jenna's body heat started to rapidly rise with his cold, gentle touch.

His hand continued to slowly lower, down her neck, in the middle of her chest, down toward her belly button, doing slow circles around it. Jenna gripped onto his hair and began to shake, her breathing growing louder.

Oh dear God. He was killing her.

It was as if Finn was torturing Jenna, but in all the good kind of ways.

"Finn," Jenna moaned under her breath.

Jenna nodded, licking her lips, trying to take in as much air as she could possibly handle.

His hand rested back on her stomach, continuing again with the slow circles.

He lowered his fingers about two inches now, then to the right to trace her pelvic bone. Then to the left side, he was going back and forth, side to side, his hand began to create a rhythm of enjoyable, teasing torture.

Jenna have never hated and loved something this much at the same time. Her fingers wound in his hair, trying to pull him down to her.

"Kiss me," Jenna pleaded. He slowly complied, kissing her lips for just a second before moving to her neck.

Jenna felt the heat on his breath as he slowly opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to graze her neck with the same slow circles that his hand was currently making around her stomach.

"You taste so good, right here", Finn said

Now, Jenna is assuming that most people who have a vampire husband on top of them would be worried about that last remark but she knew that Finn wouldn't bite her because they shared love.

Jenna's ears enjoyed this sound and her body began to react to it. Jenna felt herself becoming more and more turned on by him, every second passing.

It was as if a fire was two inches from her, surpassing her.

Jenna felt herself losing control as she began to grip onto his hair and pull his face back up to hers in one quick, rushed, hard gesture. He smiled as he crushed his lips to hers, obviously enjoying her sudden roughness.

As his delicious lips crushed into her harder and harder, opening her lips up, grazing her tongue with his, Jenna felt the fire that was surrounding me head lower and lower.

She grabbed tighter into his hair, forcing him down harder on her. He wrapped his arms all the way underneath and around her, pulling her to him.

Their bodies gave no breathing room.

Jenna slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, glad that the air was hitting in all the right spots down there to give her a second to at least calm herself down.

Of course, that was brief as well, and then he backed away. He sat up on his knees but she didn't unlock her legs from around him.

He ran his hands all the way down her body, this time crossing her breasts, gripping her hip bones, travelling down her knees.

He reached behind him and unlocked her legs.

Jenna sighed. His hands rubbed up and down her calves and up to her inner thigh. Jenna began to feel a tiny bit nervous again, as he grazed his hands up more and more to where she wanted them to be the most. But he didn't go there.

He paused, inches away.

Jenna couldn't stop shaking. What was he doing to her?

"You're beautiful, Jenna."

An uncontrollable, huge smile crossed Jenna's face. Wow.

Those words sunk deep into her soul, filling her with butterflies. Jenna was his and he was hers.

"Finn?" Jenna asked as she leaned up on her elbows, staring into his eyes.

Jenna rose up and brushed his hair back a bit, running her finger down his cheek bone.

Jenna smiled and Finn smiled back.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Can you come back down here? I just... I want this so bad right now."

He smiled. "So do I.

But I just can't get over how exquisite you are." He moved his hands to her knees and pushed them down towards the bed, opening them up the slightest bit.

Jenna heart started to thud as he had her body so open and exposed to him.

Jenna watched as his eyes slowly went down the length of her body, stopping in certain places. His lips parted. Jenna smiled, flushed. He smiled more.

He tilted his head once again, and he smiled even bigger.

He licked his lips, running his hands back up her legs and across her stomach, resting them on her breasts.

Jenna gasped as he began to slowly caress them. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeper.

Jenna felt him rise to his knees once more and lean over to her, pressing his lips to hers, continuing to touch her.

"Kiss me," he demanded, softly but with force. It didn't take her long to respond to him. Jenna crashed her lips into him once more, inhaling harder with every given second.

He forced back harder to her, kissing her with more passion than ever before. He lowered his face down her neck and to her chest, stopping above her right breast and kissing there.

More sighs exited out of her mouth as his other hand touched her left breast and his right hand grazed through her hair, lifting up her face. Jenna whimpered, arching her back, wanting more of him.

With every moment that passed as his lips grazed her skin, she felt herself shivering underneath him.

The heat in the lower half of her body was undeniable and she was sure he felt it as it reflected off the cold skin of his thigh that was resting against her, the heat and ice mixture bouncing back and forth. It was as if this person was coming out of Jenna, this force that wanted him to suddenly just ravish her.

She tried to control herself for a moment but as his lips were grazing across her nipples and stomach, she couldn't. She tangled her fingers through his hair again, looking down at her.

He paused and caught her eyes with him, smiling.

Finn rose up on his arm again, and smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

Jenna nodded, taking in air. "Yes." Why would Finn ask for her to kiss her?

"Anywhere ?" Finn asked. Ah, Finn was on the roll on asking stupid questions.

Nerves kicked in but Jenna quickly ignored them. "Anywhere." Jenna licked her lips, wanting whatever she could have of him.

"No Jenna," he said, stopping her breath as he caressed her face. He lowered his fingers slowly down her body, and stopping them an inch before where she ached to have them the most.

Jenna nodded, licking her lips, her hand touching his. She tried to help him go there but he hesitated long enough to kiss her bottom lip briefly.

"Now," he said, brushing his left hand across her mouth, keeping his right hand steady down there. "I want to kiss you..." His right hand lowered down, finally resting directly above her heat.

"Here" Her eyes opened wider as he began to part her lips on her mouth at the same time as he parted her lips down there.

Simultaneously, he brushed his fingers on his left hand across her mouth as he began to rub up and down against her skin. Slowly and more slowly, back and forth, side to side.

Jenna's mouth opened and her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head and she could feel her wetness in both places touching his hands.

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, slowly down her collar bone, stopping there to press his teeth against her.

Not to puncture the skin, obviously, but to just widen her senses.

Jenna's moans were becoming more and more frequent as she allowed herself to be taken over by the sudden rush of sensation that he was creating against her body.

He left his mouth open as he began to lower his face to her belly button, licking up to her breasts and then back down and around her stomach.

Jenna's legs and stomach started to shake, uncontrollably, as he continued to move his lips across her pelvic bone. She sighed, shaking harder, wanting more.

He gently used his free hand to spread her legs more, moving his mouth to her left leg, kissing on her inner thigh.

Nerves and excitement crashed into Jenna at the same time and she closed my eyes.

Oh how she wanted this so bad and how she was so scared at the same time.

But she wanted it more, way more than she had ever wanted anything.

Jenna wanted what she wants, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it.

"Finn-n-n," Jenna moaned, shaking, brushing her fingers through his hair as he teased and licked at her thigh.

She felt her body becoming more and more responsive, more wet.

He pressed his cold cheek against her hot, burning leg, glancing up and meeting her blue eyes, but never stopping his other hand from slowly teasing her between her legs.

Jenna moaned again, trying to focus on what she was going to say.

He brushed his lip down an inch closer to her pelvic area and she gasped. Jenna could barely remember to breathe through her desire for him.

Jenna was in love, she knew that Finn was the one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with, vampire or not.

"Do you want me to continue, love?" he asked, a malicious smile crossing his face, conquering her soul. Jenna licked her lips, inhaling at a rapid pace, nodding.

"Are you sure?" he asked, teasing her, of course.

Jenna felt his index finger slowly begin to circle around her entrance, teasing again, more soft circles, and then finally, enter inside of her, slowly.

This huge rush of heat ran through her body, rising and rising up to her face.

Jenna lay back down hard against the pillow, suddenly not caring what the hell he did to her, just as long as he didn't stop.

He gently pulled his finger all the way out and moved it away, as he continued to kiss up her thigh, finally resting his lips onto hers, in the sweetest spot.

Another wave crashed over her, stronger than a tsunami, overtaking her.

She felt the cold tip of his tongue slide down and into her entrance, then back up to touch her most sensitive area. He flicked his tongue. Jenna growled.

He began to kiss and suckle now. She was covering her face, unable to think clearly. He picked up his pace with his tongue, teasing her, torturing her.

More and more, minutes passed, and she lost all sense of control.

Jenna arched her back, let out a loud moan, closing her eyes tight.

Jenna had never felt anything as astonishing as this. What he was doing to her, with his mouth.

He continued to open her legs up more with his hands, making her tense and relax at the same time.

He then placed her legs over his shoulders, gripping onto her stomach and pulling her closer to him.

Then he started using his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, hitting all the right spots.

He continued to stay right where that spot was, increasing and decreasing the rhythm, her passion overloading.

She never wanted it to stop. And thankfully, he didn't stop for a good while.

Jenna became more and more crazy, arching my back, yanking on his hair, squirming around.

The more she tried to move away from him in order to catch her breath, the harder he held onto her legs, pulling her back towards him, going stronger with her mouth.

Jenna's body was shaking more than ever and she was sure she was going to explode.

She didn't know if she was ready for that yet, or if she wanted to explode with him.

Jenna couldn't make up her mind, and she couldn't force herself to stop him.

She knew he was good at kissing but this was just ridiculously amazing.

More shudders escaped around her legs and he tightened his grip on her legs.

Seconds before she thought she was going to let the sensation of his tongue completely overtake her, he stopped.

Shit.

"Oh my God," Jenna said, her heart thudding out of her chest, finally allowing herself to inhale and exhale with the same breath.

He kissed up her body, around her neck and collar bone, and finally, resting on her mouth.

Jenna tasted herself on his mouth, but it wasn't strong or undesirable.

He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, pressing his body down onto her.

She felt the hardness of him pulsing between her legs, and had to squeeze her eyes shut hard to ignore it for a second as their mouths grew more and more firmer against each other.

Jenna rolled over onto him, and a smile crossed his face as his eyes widened.

His hands collapsed onto her breasts, kneading them again, more powerful now.

The fireplace shined right into his eyes, making them even more desirable.

His lips glimmered, as they were swollen. Jenna ran her hands across his chest, lowering her face into his neck.

She began to kiss and lick on the left side of his neck, massaging his shoulders and scalp with her hands.

She started to suck on his neck and felt his hands tighten up around her waist, pulling Jenna towards him. She sucked harder onto his neck.

The small amount of the sweat of him tasted amazing. He sighed into her ear, wanting more.

She knew he didn't have to breathe, but it seemed like every time she'd move her tongue a certain way across his neck, he'd start breathing harder. Jenna enjoyed this.

"Oh God, Jenna," he said, raising her up, gripping her arms tight. "I want you so bad."

"I want you too, Finn." Wow. Words were finally coming out that Jenna wanted to say so badly these past few weeks.

She knew this was such an amazing night, getting more amazing by the second. Jenna began to kiss down his chest and stomach, pausing to marvel each ripple.

He was so sexy. How did she get so blessed?

Jenna lowered her body down on his legs for a moment, focusing on the prize.

Then she gasped. As much as she wanted to be with him and to be ONE with him, Jenna knew that it was going to hurt, suddenly.

Jenna guessed she should have expected him to be large, considering his name was Finn and he was a god.

He sat up, pulling her chest against his, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Finn lowered himself onto Jenna, placing her head at the foot of the bed and her feet at the headboard. He brushed her face with his hand, kissing her hard.

Each time he lifted his face up to give Jenna a breath, she followed him, pressing harder into his mouth.

Jenna's body began to shake again, and she couldn't tell if he was shaking as well, considering she was shaking so badly.

His open mouth met Jenna's again, but not kissing her, just allowing them to inhale and exhale simultaneously.

It was time. They both knew it and they both wanted it more than ever.

A mixture of nervousness and desire and overwhelming sensations flew between the both of them, and Jenna began to shake so hard with excitement that she was almost jumping underneath him.

Finn looked up at her, smiling that crooked smile that just about ended her life.

Jenna was so joyful.

Jenna opened her eyes and met his. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. He smiled again.

Then he sat up on his knees, grabbed her legs, and pulled her down towards him.

Finn leaned back over, holding his weight above her with both his arms, his perfect face shining towards her.

He leaned down to kiss her, moving her legs apart with his hand. He caressed Jenna for a few moments, preparing his entrance.

His tongue plunged deep into her mouth and if she couldn't gain control over herself immediately, it was going to be all over for her. Jenna wrapped her legs around him, forcing him down on her.

He used his hand to stop himself from crushing Jenna, giggling as she forced her face up to kiss him hard.

He allowed Jenna to do it for a moment, then paused, mid-kiss.

His hands grabbed her face gently, and their eyes locked once again.

He pressed his forehead to hers, keeping their eyes locked.

"Will you continue to look at me, Jenna?" he asked softly, situating their bodies, preparing them. "I want you to stay looking at me."

Jenna nodded, locked deep into his gaze, breathing slowly. Their mouths were parted but not touching and their eyes didn't leave each other.

Jenna felt him lower inches from her, then all of a sudden her entire body was lit in fire.

Rush.

Jenna felt the tip of him slowly begin to enter inside of her, and her mouth and eyes became wider.

Jenna wanted to say ouch, but it wasn't that painful that she couldn't take it, and she didn't want him to panic.

Jenna felt more and more of him enters, slow as ever, and she felt herself surrounding him.

His mouth opened wider and he smiled.

He caressed her leg with his right hand and her face with the other, keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

"Relax, Jenna" he said, knowing she was hurting. She nodded, allowing herself to not be numb, to feel more of the pain, of this new feeling.

He slowly pulled back from her, easing the tension. And suddenly, Jenna wanted him right back where he was.

She grazed gently at his back, trying to slowly push him back to her.

He complied, coming back, overtaking her once again with his body.

She felt herself becoming more and more open with him.

Jenna could hear his enthusiasm rising through his throat, his moans.

But he didn't go too fast, making sure not to hurt her. And finally, he was there.

Their bodies were completely one.

Jenna sighed, lowering his face to kiss his forehead as he paused for a second.

Jenna could convey it felt as good to him as it did to her, even though it was new.

He slowly kissed the tip of Jenna's nose, rising above her once again. He thrusted a few more times, then pushed all the way back against her.

"Jenna," her angel said. "You're mesmerizing."

Jenna smiled, grabbing onto his hips, pushing him against her more and more.

Jenna eyes began to water the tiniest bit, but it wasn't of pain, just pure joy.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, softly, he was so cute and adorable.

It was one of the things that Jenna loved about Finn.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm more than okay."

A smile crossed his lips, his beautiful lips

He began to slowly pick up the pace, sinking in and out. The pace continued to quicken.

Their kisses became more passionate filled as they closed their eyes, giving into the sensation and the amazing feeling of their tongues colliding the same time as their bodies was so satisfying.

This was definitely worth the wait. Jenna was complete. She was whole.

The pace would go from slow to fast, slow to fast. He rolled them onto their sides, never exiting.

Jenna rolled above him, and he kept her legs against him, never letting them part. This was a different sensation, fiercer somehow.

Jenna watched his face as he opened and closed his mouth, and then the same with his eyes.

How he'd smile then get lost in the sensation.

She began to tremble again as he caressed her back and thighs, and Jenna was getting lost into his eyes.

Those chestnut eyes that she loves, she was drowning in Finn's eyes.

Finn sat up, grabbing her from behind, and rotated around to where her head was back at the headboard.

Their covers were tangled all around them but they didn't care.

He entered back into her, much easier now, gripping the headboard with one of his hands.

Jenna wrapped her legs body-hugging around his waist, as tight as she could get them.

The pace that was at first slow became fast and insane now. Jenna placed her lips to his neck and sucked while he as thrusting against her. Harder, then slow again, and then harder once more.

He closed his eyes tightly, going faster. Jenna pressed her body completely against him, yanking him down to her.

Jenna was so lost in this paradise.

She felt one of his hands squeeze between their bodies and back down to her most sensitive area.

He began to caress as he continued to thrust, synchronizing his movement.

"Ohhh, God," Jenna moaned. He nodded, breathing harder.

"F-F-Finn." Jenna was losing all control now and he knew it.

They both began to shake simultaneously.

"It is okay, my dearest, just relax" he moaned deep into her ear, slightly kissing it.

And that was all it took. Jenna felt the fire explode around her, surrounding him, between her legs, consuming her entire body. Jenna was engorged in it, she shook and rocked and moaned and he was right along with me.

Jenna felt him explode into her body, moaning into her ear.

They rode their waves together; Finn brought his eyes back up to meet Jenna's.

She was so in love with him. Jenna couldn't control her breathing at first, and his gorgeous face wasn't making it any easier for her to comprehend how to do so.

He laid his head down onto her chest and he slowly removed his lower body from hers.

Jenna sighed, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his soaked hair.

Their figures were felt amazing against each other, with the hot and cold combination.

It was as if God created them just for each other just to be together. It was perfect.

They laid there for the longest time, wrapped up tight into each other's arms. Then he slowly moved himself from me, lying on his back and pulling her to him.

Jenna placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

He rose up her hand and kissed the back of it, placing it on his cheek. It felt so good against her heated skin.

Finn looked up at her at the exact same time she looked down at him.

They were truly one.

Jenna smiled at him, kissing his shoulder. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

He smiled the most perfect smile she had ever seen come across his lips. "I love you."

She couldn't help but smile back.

Then she giggled, placing her head back onto his shoulder, shutting out the bedroom, the outside world.

"I love you too, my husband." Jenna meant it; she never met any man like Finn before.

Jenna then moved away from him and before she was interrupted while saying" this is so romantic", Finn kissed her on the lips.

Jenna kissed him back with all the lust she had in her body


	9. Chapter 9 Inner Love

AN;

Special Thanks to ilovemycookies11 who wrote the lemons in this story and more.

I own nothing if I did Elena would be with Kol Elijah with Katherine Finn with Jenna and finally Klaus would be with Bonnie I cannot stand Jeremy seriously just I would kill him off along with Psycho Meredith and Isobel would be with Alaric I love all parings aside from Delena and Stelena.

Chapter 9 Inner Love 

In Elijah's eyes, Katherine was the most beautiful creature he had ever had seen, with her dark brunette hair, olive skin, and dark brown large doe eyes. Her beauty was very exotic and exquisite; she was proven to set any man on fire with her beauty.

"What", Katherine said because Elijah was just staring at her, as if she had something on her or as if she was a filthy creature. Katherine knew she wasn't a filthy creature, maybe her father and she defiantly knew that she didn't have anything on her because she looked in the pond before visiting Elijah.

"It's just that you are so beautiful", Elijah said to her.

"Aww, you are too sweet", Katherine had said back to hm.

Elijah kisses Katherine passionately and Katherine kissed him back with all the lust she had in her body.

They broke the kiss then lay down on the ground, they were in a forest. Katherine and Elijah wanted to get away because, let say, that when Katherine wanted to talk to her sister Bonnie, Bonnie and Klaus were just doing it there on the bed they were naked and all, Klaus was kissing Bonnie's throat, so Katherine decided to leave because she didn't want to see that.

Katherine then crashes her lips on Elijah's and they proceeded to a full-blown love session that included a lot of tongue.

Elijah slid his hands to her strings that were on her corset and then took it off and then he unzipped her dress and slid it off of her, the only thing that was on Katherine was her nude-colour slip and Elijah was determined to take that off of her to make love to his beautiful, exquisite, and lovely wife.

"My turn", Katherine said and she token all of Elijah's clothes all, there he stood naked in front of her, and she only had her slip on.

She then kisses Elijah and the kiss was very passionate and full of love, that it set the fire that ignited in Elijah off.

Elijah then proceeded to take her slip off but Katherine said "I can't, I'm a virgin".

Katherine hated that she was a virgin, which meant that she was going to bleed when his manhood entered her feminine center and she heard about the tales from the females in her village that blood had come out and that it had hurt for weeks, Katherine didn't want to go through that stuff but if it meant that it would please Elijah then she will do it. Hell, she might even enjoy it and probably won't hurt as much as those ladies at the bar had said.

"Katerina, it won't hurt, I won't let it hurt, Okay", Elijah said looking at her, his soothing words made her almost want to cry, Elijah was so sweet.

Katherine and smiled and said "Elijah, I…..Love you"

Elijah was happy at that moment and responded back to her and said "I love you too!"

He took her hand and pulled her down so she sat beside him. When he kissed her this time there was no regret, just a mirror of the passion and love she felt.

Elijah moved slowly, as if he savoured every brush of his mouth against hers, every soft caress of his fingers on her skin. Already Katherine's body throbbed, her knees were weak.

When Elijah laid his mouth over hers, Katherine was surprised by the intensity of the sensations that washed through her. His touch was so loving, so tender and arousing.

The light of the day was almost gone, but enough remained for her to watch the play of his mouth against her moth, against her cheek, until he kissed the side of her neck and Katherine closed her eyes enjoying every last minute of it.

Elijah groaned, low and soft, when she moved her mouth to his neck. She was lost in sensation, Katherine wanted more of this. With a smooth move, he rolled her onto her back, smiled down at her and bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

And then took her left nipple stroking and suckling her breasts.

The rest of the world faded away.

Katherine no longer thought, she simply felt: the coolness of the ground beneath Elijah and Katherine backs, the warmth of Elijah's mouth and his hands, the thrum of her blood and the gentle, throbbing ache in the center of her being.

The softness of his skin beneath her hands, the hardness of the muscles beneath. Katherine then closed her eyes and surrender to sensation.

Elijah then yanked the slip and everything that she was wearing off her.

She was now naked beneath Elijah, her legs slightly spread, her heart about to burst through her chest.

Unable to be still, she shifted against him, bringing his body closer, touching him everywhere.

Skin on skin was more arousing than she had thought and imagined, more beautiful than anything she'd ever known.

And as Katherine and Elijah kissed, their bodies adjusted. A smooth sway here, a rhythmic lift there, until they were perfectly balanced and aligned.

Elijah touched her and where she throbbed for him and when he stroked her intimately she lifted her hips and moaned low in her throat. Katherine then reached down to feel the hard length of him in her hands.

Katherine cradled Elijah between her legs, wrapping his arms around her neck and arched her back to bring him closet.

Elijah guided himself into her, slowly, gently, and her body stretched to accept him inside her walls.

Elijah rocked, so gently she trembled to her toes, and a whole new sensation invaded her body.

A need so great it eclipsed everything else. Elijah made love to her, with every thrust, every sigh, every caress, the rhythm increasing with each stroke he made in her walls.

She wrapped her legs around him, held him tight, and with one last, hard thrust he pushed her over the edge.

She shattered, climaxed with a sound like a war cry. As the intense culmination of their joining rocked her and took her breath away, she felt Elijah give over to his own release.

Katherine moaned his name, shuddering in his arms.

Surely this was what love felt like.

Katherine would die before she'd let Elijah go Katherine was lost without him

Katherine was lost without him

"Would you be horrified if I told you that… that I think this must be what love feel like?", Katherine asked Elijah.

"No, because I love you", Elijah answered without hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10 Inner Desire

AN;

Special Thanks to ilovemycookies11 who wrote the lemons in this story and more.

I own nothing if I did Elena would be with Kol Elijah with Katherine Finn with Jenna and finally Klaus would be with Bonnie I cannot stand Jeremy seriously I would kill him off along with Psycho Meredith and Isobel would be with Alaric I love all parings aside from Delena and Stelena.

Chapter 10 Inner Desire

Bonnie and Klaus were enjoying themselves when Katherine decided to barge in when they were kissing and proceeding to do some naughty things, Klaus first sensed some movement when he heard vibrations in the ground which he then knew was a human because he was an Original Vampire .

He then had smell blood and he knew right at that moment that the owner of the blood was a relative of his wife, Bonnie.

The owner of the blood was Katherine.

He guesses that Katherine knew what they were doing and decided to leave to find Jenna or Elijah? Good, because it would have been embarrassing to see his future sister-in-law (?) watching her sister Bonnie and her husband have sex.

Bonnie would have probably been blushing if she saw Katherine but probably be smirking a smirk that will say '_Bitch, if you do not get your ass out of here_" at her.

After Klaus was sure Katherine or anyone that could disturb them likes Klaus' father or siblings and of course Bonnie's sisters was gone, he kissed Bonnie on the neck and smell her neck.

It smelled like vanilla and honey suckle and blood. Now that he thought about blood, he felt his canine teeth lengthen into fangs but he controlled himself.

He did not want to bite Bonnie unless she would want it, but if she would want it, how will he ever stop?

"Stop thinking, and just kiss me already", Bonnie said, she was tired of him just staring into space and staying there.

If they were going to do it, then they would have to do this right and Bonnie was pretty sure that he would have to do something else.

Klaus chuckled at her outburst and said, "Okay, Bon-Bon". Bon-Bon was Bonnie's new nickname that Klaus had given her.

Klaus picked her up from the ground and threw her roughly over his shoulder, on top of their bed in their tent.

She smirked, sitting up and beckoning him towards her. "Oh, show me what I've been missing, Klaus, my love."

Klaus kicked off his shoes and stripped himself of his clothing before pouncing on her, crushing their lips together.

Bonnie moaned against him, her hands running down the toned muscles in his back to grab his neck, pulling him firmly against her body.

Klaus kissed down her neck, biting her then soothing the skin with her tongue. He pushed up the material of her dress and she shrugged it off, reaching behind her to unzip her slip.

Klaus went straight for the newly exposed flesh, teasing the soft skin of her breasts before taking one nipple into his warm mouth, sucking it to a hard peak and caressing the other.

"Klaus" She cried out when he bit down with his razor sharp fangs on her sensitive skin, drawing blood.

He licked at the puncture wound, tasting her and letting the blood run down his throat.

It was the first time that Klaus had bit her but to Bonnie, she liked the pain, and it felt good.

The power of lust and love ran vivacious through her body overtook Klaus.

He moved swiftly down her lean form, pulling her light down her smooth legs and onto the bed.

The moment his tongue met her center she was lost, his years of being a vampire and experience at sex made him amazingly skilled at pleasuring just alone.

He worked her walls with two fingers, thrusting deep inside her and curling them forwards to hit that sweet spot that made her moan deep in her throat and grab at his hair.

His tongue licked at her wet, slippery folds, caressing hard over and over again at her clit to bring her hovering to the edge of orgasm.

"Klaus, Klaus…so close…" she mumbled, lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

Klaus lightly bit down on her clit and added a third finger inside of her, stretching her wet folds further.

He felt her innermost muscles constricting around his fingers and he sucked hard at her clit making her scream, body arching off the bed as her orgasm waved over her.

As Bonnie relaxed back against the soft bed sheets, Klaus worked his way back up her body, licking a wet trail with his tongue up her stomach and over her breasts.

"You really are beautiful, and to make you have your orgasm like that" he said with his infamous smirk.

Bonnie let out a panting laugh, pulling him up towards her and kissing him passionately, tasting herself on his tongue.

Klaus settled between her thighs, positioning his cock at her now dripping center.

He moved his lips to her ear, whispering, "Is this what you want, Bonnie? Is this what you've been throbbing for? Do you want me now to be in you?"

She wrapped her legs body-hugging around him, trying to push him into her. He nibbled at her earlobe, teasing her. "I want you to want me."

Bonnie shook her head rebelliously, again raising her hips towards his.

"No, I want you to be sexually frustrated first." He rubbed his cock over her feminine center, like he was about to slip it in her.

"Please, Klaus. I want you, Do it for me, your wife." Bonnie said she felt so sexually satisfied with him, hell, she craved him.

He smiled, positioning himself again and sliding in Bonnie's wet, tight walls filling her up completely in one move.

This was their first time doing this together, it was like Bonnie and Klaus had found heaven while having sex, Klaus could have died in her.

Bonnie moaned deep in her throat, grasping at his strong shoulders as he moved within her for the first time.

Klaus made love to her hard and fast, pounding his frustrations into her tight heat over and over again.

Bonnie met him thrust for thrust, grinding her hips against him and scratching her nails down his back so he hissed in the pleasure the pain brought him.

Bonnie and Klaus were just weird like that, loving what pain gives them.

Klaus reached a hand down to where their bodies joined to play with her little bundle of nerves, bringing her quickly to the edge again. His caresses were just breath-taking, and they felt good, it pleasured Bonnie.

Bonnie pulled at his dirty blonde curly hair, colliding her mouth to his, biting his bottom lip and lifting her hips off the bed so he could penetrate even deeper inside of her feminine center.

"I want to see us enjoy our bodies. Cum for me, Bonnie, so I can savour your juices"

That's all Bonnie needed to hear, her muscles contracted around his cock as her second orgasm ripped through her.

She kissed Klaus on the very sensual spot that was on his neck as she came and she rode him like those girls say '_ride that thing like a horse'_, sending him over the edge with her.

He growled out her name, sinking his fangs into her skin and drinking from her deeply before they both collapsed back onto the bed.

Klaus bite down on his arm and fed Bonnie his blood.

"How could you be so honourable and be good at sex", Bonnie asked, it was something that she wanted to know.

"That's, something that you will never find out", Klaus said to her as he kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Klaus and Bonnie got under the covers and slept together like how a married couple would if they were married for 12 years.


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

Chapter 11 Revelations 

The next morning was very peaceful. Little Henrik sat reading in the library with Ester, and Mikael, Klaus and Bonnie sat together in the lounge, Katherine and Elijah sat in the garden, Jenna and Finn were upstairs in their room, and the others littered around the house.

The three sisters had never been happier. They now had husbands that they were madly in love with, and vise versa.

They no longer had their hateful father beating them and working them like slaves. Ester and Mikael had proven themselves to be the parents they truly needed. They loved them like their own because they now were.

Finn and Jenna were lying on their bed. Jenna was draped over his body, her hands buried in his hair. Finns arms were wrapped securely around her waist, keeping them pressed to each other. Their lips were moving against each other, small moans escaped their throats. Jenna opened her mouth further and Finns tongue slipped past her lips probing her.

Their kisses escalated from there. It was as if they were using the kisses to share their emotion. Back and forth they pushed their love for one another. Suddenly Jenna stiffened against his hold. Finn pulled back to look at his wife.

"What is wrong my love?" He asked. Concern quickly washed over his face. Jenna's eyes were closed, her brow furrowed, and she almost looked as if she was in pain. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. Finns hand came up and stroked her soft cheek.

"Did you feel that?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Feel what?" He questioned. She quickly dismissed it, shacking her head.

"Nothing. Lets go down stairs?" Finn nodded his head and Jenna moved off of him.

Bonnie and Klaus were sitting on the plush sofa together. Bonnie was leaning against his chest. Her eyes were closed as the basked in the feeling of her husband's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Bonnie felt Klaus's chest shake with a chuckle.

"And what may I ask is so funny, Nikklaus?" She asked her eyes narrowed, daring him.

"My love, I have been on this earth for a very long time. And I never thought I would find love. But, here you are, sitting here with me. And my father won you in a bet! If that's not dumb luck I don't know what is!" Bonnie giggled with him.

"I find it hard to believe that you would never find a woman who would love you. You are very easy to love," She said with a smile. Her brown eyes locked with his beautiful blue. "You are kind, and handsome, wealthy, powerful…" She crawled onto his lap never breaking eye contact. Their chests were touching, moving against each other as they breathed in and out.

"The woman may have loved me but I would never love them back. You are the only one I love." They smiled and kissed.

"Oh, and your so romantic." Bonnie whispered into his ear with pleasure.

"What else am I?" Klaus whispered as he pushed her down to lay on the couch with him hovering over her.

"You are brave, strong, muscular, your lips are so perfect when you use them on me, your breathe is warm on my skin, your eyes are the most alluring blue, your jaw is strong and I love to trail kisses down it…" Klaus shivered at the thought.

He couldn't hold it any longer. He gently brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They went on like that until Bonnie moved her lips to his ear. "And lets not forget what an excellent lover you are." She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. He moaned. His erection was slowly growing against his pants, as she whispered naughty things in his ear.

"I would take you right here but I'm afraid of unwanted ears." Klaus whispered, "We must wait until everyone is asleep, then I will make you scream my name." Klaus pulled away sitting back up. Bonnie sighed at the loss of heat.

She started to sit up too when a feeling of dread washed over her. She stopped and closed her eyes, as the feeling got stronger. Her blood turned icy in her veins, her breath caught in her throat, and her chest became tight. The feeling then left as quickly as it came. She opened her eyes to see Klaus looking at her. His face was serious and his hand touched her cheek, she didn't even notice.

"Bonnie?" He took her face in both his hands.

"I am fine." She told him. "Just a headache, I'm sure I will be fine." Klaus didn't truly believe her but didn't have time to question her further because the front door of the house was thrown open.

Katherine and Elijah were in the garden. The sun was out and was shining above them, but would set soon. Katherine was walking ahead of Elijah, her hands skimming over the leaves and petals of the flowers. Elijah watched his wife in awe. She was so graceful and gentle. He didn't understand how a monster like him deserved someone like her. Katherine stopped abruptly in her path. She closed her eyes, the muscles in her face tightened with discomfort. Her small hand rubbed her chest. She opened her eyes and turned to look at her husband. He walked towards her. He was about to ask her what was wrong but his words stopped in his throat when he heard a loud bang and crash coming from inside the house. Elijah grabbed Katherine's hand and ran inside the house

Jenna and Finn were half way down the stairs when the front door flew open with so much force it broke off two of it's hinges. The two of them exchanged panicked looks and ran down the rest of the stairs.

Bonnie and Klaus jumped at the sound. Bonnie looked towards where the sound came from. Emotions crossed her face quickly enough that if he were not a hybrid he wouldn't have been able to see them.

First confusion, then panic, and then concern, then a look of utter determination. Bonnie shot up from the couch and ran to the door.

"Bonnie!" Klaus shouted and followed her. She was fast, faster than a human should be.

Klaus followed her into the front lounge the front door led to. Some of his siblings were already there. Bonnie was standing there, frozen staring at the people who entered the house.

"Father." Bonnie breathed. John Gilbert was standing in their house. A look of pure rage covered his face. He smirked at Bonnie.

"Don't leave me out, love." A woman came out from behind John. Bonnie's eyes furrowed in confusion, she had never seen this woman in her entire life. Klaus and everyone else in the house recognized her though and gasped.

"Charlotte." Klaus hissed. She turned to look at him and gave him a sick smile. With a wave of her hand all the originals we pulled up and thrown against the walls being held their unable to move. Leaving Bonnie standing there to face the two evils. She did not show fear. Her face was unreadable and John came closer to her.

His sneer increased as he stood in front of her. Obviously her lack of reaction got to John. He raised his fist. Bonnie closed her eyes. They all knew that John was angry enough to beat her to death and she was helpless. Her husband and the rest of his family were suspended to a wall with magic, done by the woman who ruined their family.

John's fist came rushing down towards her face. But just as his fist was about to connect with her face, Bonnie's eyes snapped open. Her palm shot out, opened in his face, and she spoke,

"Prohibere!" John flew backwards and fell to the ground. Everyone watched in shock, even Charlotte.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" Charlotte laughed, then came rushing towards Bonnie with inhuman speed. This time both of Bonnie's hands came up. Raised slightly so they rested by her head, then she shot them towards Charlotte.

"Ventus ictu!" She shouted. Wind wiped threw the room causing Charlotte to shoot up the ceiling, hit it then crumple to the ground. She weakly got up and looked at Bonnie.

"I've underestimated you." She frowned.

"You wouldn't be the first." Bonnie shot back.

"Well you're good, I'll admit that. How long have you practiced?" She mocked. Bonnie didn't answer. She just stood their showing no fear.

"Long I presume…" A quick emotion passed Bonnie's face. It was guilt. Charlotte saw it and smirked. "Ah, so you have not told them? You haven't told anyone have you? Not even your dear sister's?" She laughed as Bonnie's head fell in shame. "I don't blame you, for hiding it from them. They'd hate you. They hate you now. You're a witch, just like me. You'll destroy them just like I did. Nothing good comes from witches, like us."

"I'm not like you." Bonnie hissed through gritted teeth.

"Aren't you? We're both witches, we're both beautiful, and we both have a certain original bowing at our feet." She gestured to Klaus, who was stuck to the wall; the magic was preventing him to speak.

"He loved me too once. Actually he still loves me; I can see it in his eyes. I'm not easy to get over." Bonnie couldn't stand to look at her anymore as turned her head away. "And you love him too, don't you?" Bonnie didn't answer. "Don't you!" She shouted. "But we're not capable of love, you and I. There is darkness inside us. I've unlocked mine, and I've never felt more alive. It's the most erotic feeling Bonnie, power.

Pure unstoppable power." Charlotte was circling Bonnie as she spoke. "I can see the darkness inside you Bonnie, it's strong, it's bubbling inside you just waiting to be unleashed, and you can't keep it inside forever."

"But I can try." Bonnie spun around and shot energy at Charlotte. She stumbled back, and looked at Bonnie with a smile.

"There it is. Do you feel the anger boiling in you blood? It's the evil inside you. Let it out Bonnie. You know you want to. Let it out and we can punish anyone who has ever hurt you. All you have to do is let me help you!"

"STOP!" Bonnie screamed. The stain glass windows cracked and burst. Bits of glass flew everywhere cutting their faces. Bonnie didn't even flinch when a particularly big shard mad a long gash on her cheek. Charlotte was stunned and slightly pleased.

Just then Jenna and Finn ran into the room with Katherine and Elijah closely behind. Charlotte waved her hand again causing the brothers to join the rest of their family trapped to the wall.

"Look who's joined us!" Charlotte exclaimed. "The two other brothers who loved me and the two sisters who were lied to their whole lives by their baby sister!" She gave a mad laugh.

"Stop it!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Do you know that dear Bonnie here has lied to you most her entire life?" Charlotte taunted.

"Stop!" Bonnie yelled. Charlotte ignored her and continued,

"The girl you've known your entire life, and you know nothing about her!"

"Stop!" Bonnie yelled louder.

"She's a liar. And she's evil. She doesn't even care for you. She will destroy you."

"I said STOP!" Bonnie yelled.

Power crackling on her fingertips. Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she shot spells and incantations at Charlotte as her sisters watched. "dolorem tuum hostem! Uti ad impediendum malum virtutis tuae!" Charlotte crumpled to the ground in pain. Bonnie was too focused on Charlotte to notice that John had gotten up and was going after her sisters. They, too, did not notice their father. John came up behind the two girls, they were kneeling on the floor next to each other, and he raised a small statue and brought it down on Katherine's head.

She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Katherine!" Jenna shrieked as she shook her sister trying to wake her. John brought the piece of art above his head again. Jenna turned and saw her father,

"No!" she yelled and brought her hand out. John flew back and landed on the ground a few feet away. Jenna looked at her hand in shock, not knowing how she managed magic. John managed to pull himself back up. Pure rage lit his face.

"You little bitch! You're nothing but a whore! I'll kill you!" John rushed at Jenna, but she was frozen in fear. Bonnie broke her concentration from Charlotte and turned to Jenna and Katherine.

"Sisters! Ignis!" John burst into flames. He screamed desperate to put the fire out but eventually stopped and collapsed to the ground, the flames totally engulfing him.

While Bonnie was distracted Charlotte was able to pull a knife from her persons. She stood up and threw the dagger at Bonnie and shot a spell right behind it.

Bonnie cried out in pain as the dagger entered her side, she was then shot against the wall next to her. Her head slammed against the wall and she slid to the floor. Blood pooled in her mouth and she spit it out.

Bonnie's head was pounding; she reached behind her head and felt a warm wetness.

She pulled them away and looked at the scarlet liquid that coated most her whole hand. She cursed under her breath, then noticed the dagger buried in her side to the hilt. Her face twisted in pain as she pulled it out with a cry.

Charlotte staggered over to Bonnie and knelt to look at her.

"Join me and my family Bonnie and I will show you things you've never dreamed of." She smiled. Bonnie gripped the dagger at her side and jerked it across Charlotte's face, effectively gashing open her cheek to her lip.

"Go to hell." She whispered weakly, blood stained her lips and teeth. She kicked Charlotte back and stood up gripping her side with one hand while the other was held out at Charlotte. "Visitabo in tenebris!" Charlotte stumbled back, and started chanting counter curses. "Tenet ad excludendam puteum inferni!" Both their noses started to bleed uncontrollably.

"Uti tuam tueri tuum dilexit quis a malum!" A bright light erupted between them causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Charlotte looked around knowing the fight was over, neither of them winning and ran from the house.

Bonnie rose her hand with the last of her energy and swept it across the room saying one last spell, "dimittere." The originals feel to the ground but did not move right away.

Bonnie gave Klaus a sad, pleading look before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell, a pool of blood encircling her growing larger by the second.

Klaus rushed over to her, his mother not far behind.

"Bonnie." He whispered patting her cheeks trying to wake her. Her breathing was slight and laboured and she was loosing blood by the second.

"Give her your blood, Klaus." Esther spoke. Klaus nodded, dark veins came from under his skin, his eyes turned yellow, and double fangs peeked from his full pink lips.

He bit into his wrist, pried it open to Bonnie's limp moth, and forced the bloody appendage past her lips.

Bonnie was too weak to swallow so he had to gently massage her throat as his blood trickled into her system. As he did this he turned to his mother.

"Why didn't she tell us?" He asked her defeated.

"Bonnie would have told us on her own time, when she was ready." She said with confidence. Bonnie was a good person. "But now she was forced to tell us." She said sadly.


	12. Chapter 12 No Need To Forgive

An: please thank vdemily for this chapter and there is a kalijah lemon in this chapter also i am going to make the pregnancies a bit quicker.

In case anyone is confused about the characters here is how many sibilings they are at the bottom of the chapter.

Chapter 12 No Need to Forgive

After Klaus healed Bonnie they brought her up to their room. Her breathing was steady now and some of the colour had retuned to her cheeks. She looked so small in the great big bed, her dark curls splayed across her pillow like a halo.

Klaus smiled slightly at the thought because she was an angel, to him anyway. She was perfect in every way; even her flaws made him love her all the more. But she had lied to him. She kept her secret from him, his family, even her sisters. What else had she kept from him? And why did Charlotte say there was "darkness" in her, that she was evil, and would ruin his family? Why did she keep her powers a secret in the first place?

He thought about it more and realized why. Charlotte was right; his family despised her and the rest of her family for what they did to them. They hated the witches. Bonnie was a witch and a powerful one at that. Bonnie feared that she would have been shunned for what she was. They would have marked her as dangerous and a threat and banish her or kill her. Very likely sense they wanted to kill Charlotte. She must have thought that her sisters would have been marked safe because they had not accessed their power, but now Jenna had.

The doubt kept growing in Klaus's head until he stopped and looked at his sleeping wife. She was so beautiful. That was all Klaus could think when he looked at her. She was so pure and full of light. He loved her and she loved him. Bonnie had never done anything to hurt him or his family so she was not evil.

"You must try to understand her thinking, Niklaus." His mother spoke from behind him.

"I am, mother." He mumbled.

"She feared that if she told us she would loose you, her sisters, and the closest thing she's had to a family. She feared the loss of love, Niklaus." She finished softly.

"Is she going to be alright, mother?" He said while looking at Bonnie's sleeping form.

"I believe she will live, yes. The spells she cast were very demanding; she risked a great deal to protect us. I recognized some of the spells she cast, we should be grateful, she could have died." She spoke up at the end. "Remember that, my son." She turned and exited the room.

That was nearly two days ago, Bonnie still had not woken up. Klaus couldn't stand it any more. He climbed into the bed, sat up slightly against the headboard and gently pulled Bonnie's body onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small body.

Klaus glanced at Bonnie and tenderly stroked her cheek. She still hadn't woken up she hadn't even stirred. Klaus was starting to fear the worst.

"Bonnie, love, I love you. I am not angry at you nor are the others." Klaus felt his eyes burn with tear. "Please don't leave me, Bonnie." He choked, clutching her in his arms. "Please, I love you."

Bonnie stirred and opened her eyes meeting Klaus's own sky blue ones. She looked tired and weak, but also shameful.

"You are not angry at me?" She asked fearful of his answer.

"No, love." He said emotionally. "There is no need for that."

Ester came walking into her son and daughter in-laws room. She beamed at the couple in their embrace.

"Congratulations," she said through happy tears. "You two are having a baby due in spring."

Klaus felt like he had just been punched in the face and a look of shock washed over his face. Bonnie gently took Klaus's hand and placed it over her stomach and sure enough he could hear a steady heartbeat of their unborn child.

Elena, Rebekah, Maria, and Jenna were also with child. Bonnie was speechless and so utterly joyous.

"I do not understand," Bonnie started. "When I married Niklaus, I was under the impression I was giving up the chance to carry children?" Ester smiled back at them and said,

"When I was human, Bonnie, I gave birth to seven children. After they got older me and my husband turned them into what they are now. I did not know that they would become unable to bare a child, which was very upsetting to me, Bonnie. The joy my children brought to me is immeasurable. My children have lived too long to be without that joy.

When I found out that you and your sisters would be brought into our family, I decided to do some more research into the problem and I found a spell…" she smiled. "Now you, Jenna, Katherine and my daughters are with child." Her smile grew even wider.

Klaus blinked he was going to be a father and an uncle.

'Good God' he thought.

Bonnie began to cry in happiness she had always wanted children but because of her father she had feared she would never have the chance.

Now she did.

Finn was in shock he would be a father soon and it pleased him he glanced at Jenna she had fainted after his mother had told them she was having a baby.

Finn hugged Jenna tenderly and kissed her forehead causing her to wake up a smile graced his wife's face.

Katherine and Elijah were thrilled about having a child Katherine loved children.

Stefan's answer was to kiss Rebekah silly while Damon's answer was to spin Maria around the room their body language screaming happiness.

Kol and Elena were holding hands and Kol had his forehead resting on Elena's a look of contentment on their faces.

Elijah pulled Katherine upstairs up to their room.

I am going to be a father he told her softly one hand going to her stomach where their child was resting

She took his chin between her fingers now, and turned him to face her. He looked into her soft chocolate orbs and he could feel his resolve melt away completely as he reached up to cup her face with his hands.

"God woman you'll be the death of me…" he whispered and pressed his lips deeply against hers.

Katherine smiled as he kissed her fervently but gently, and ran one hand from her cheek to her breast, massaging it through the thin material of her chemise. Katherine placed her hand atop of his and pushed it down to slide underneath her Chemise.

Elijah smiled and pulled his lips away from hers momentarily. "Easy love, I got this," he slipped the chemise over her head, and smoothed his hand over her hair. He looked down to her swollen abdomen and rubbed his hand gingerly over it, before leaning her back into the pillows and kissing her neck.

Elijah basked in the taste that her skin was leaving in his mouth as he inched down her painfully slow. Every time he looked at her, it was physically straining for him to contain himself. He wanted her underneath him, writhing and making those beautiful sounds for him that he knew he could elicit from her throat.

He reached her belly and peppered gentle kisses all over it, hoping that his son would know that he would never do anything to hurt him or his mother.

Katherine cradled his head against her as he continued to move down further, pulling her panties over her long legs, spreading her thighs tenderly and sitting back to marvel at her.

Katherine shifted nervously, but Elijah climbed over her carefully and loomed just over her lips.

"You are magnificent," he whispered, bending down to capture her lips softly as he guided himself into her.

No matter what she said or how much she objected, in this element, she was all his. Hot and moist and gasping his name passionately, raking her nails against his back and shoulders as he thrust deep and steadily within her.

Katherine felt Elijah's thickness fill her to the hilt with every push forward, and it was driving her mad with arousal.

He rolled them over so that she lay on her side, and was amazed at how attuned he was to her body, knowing that he'd done it so that the pressure of their growing infant wouldn't become too uncomfortable for her. He hitched her leg over his hip and thrust upward into her.

"Elijah….ohh…" she managed to choke out, grabbing his hip to bring him closer. He could feel her beginning to close in on him, and gave a few sharp plunges deep into her, taking in her screams as he pushed her over the edge.

She trembled in the afterglow of her climax as he slowed his pace, massaging her womb deeply with his member as she listened to his deep growl rumble under his heavy breath.

"Katherine…mmmm…" he made a vulnerable noise which turned her on even further, and she pulled him in close, kissing his neck and stroking his curly brown hair.

"That's right darling," she beckoned, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter and causing her heat to contract around him.

Elijah couldn't stop his shaky breaths from coming out; he'd never felt so close to falling into absolute oblivion before in his entire existence. With two more lengthy thrusts, he felt himself release into her, groaning in complete satiation as he held her close.

As he slowly pulled out of her, Katherine felt him nuzzle into her arms and place a hand on her belly. Holding him snugly, she exhaled in utter satisfaction, feeling her stomach do somersaults…

"I can feel him," Elijah whispered, adjusting his hand to another spot and gently pressing. Katherine stilled, and felt the slight but strong flinch in her belly as the infant responded to its father's touch. She smiled in amazement, and put her hand next to Elijah's repeating the movement he'd just done. Sure enough, she felt a kick.

"This is…he's never done it so hard before just now," she looked in astonishment as Elijah rubbed soothing circles over her tummy.

"He's going to be a handful, just wait and see," he nuzzled back into Katherine's arms, inhaling her scent.

AN; I felt that we needed a kalijah lemon whoa two chapters coming up.


	13. Chapter 13 Doppelganger

This chapter is where Kol and Elena and Damon and Maria tell Katherine about their history.

Chapter 13 Doppelganger

You must have a million questions Katherine Maria said kindly looking at Katherine with sympathy.

Elena smiled at Katherine please sit down we have much to talk about.

Katherine sat down next to her two doubles why do we look alike she asked interest in her voice.

Elena laughed darkly Charlotte's way of punishing us in her eyes for falling in love with Damon and Kol Charlotte was interested in Kol but he loved Elena so for revenge she and her brothers raped us and Rebekah and my mother Maria explained .

Katherine was horrified did ... did they make the others watch she asked.

A look of pain flashes across Elena's face yes she said they dragged me and Kol into our bedroom and raped me every time Kol would resist they would hurt us more.

Elena took a deep breath and her brown eyes are alight with a dark fire, Kol and his brothers were turned into werewolves when Charlotte cursed the males of the family to become both werewolf and vampire.

Kol killed the man who raped me and after he had killed him he just took me into his arms and told me he loved me regardless.

Katherine felt tears swim down her face did you kill them? She asked

Maria smiled triumphantly Damon slaughtered Matt to pieces while the others ran off.

Elena smiled at Kol and kissed him tenderly as she glanced at her descendant you're a doppelganger.

What's that? Katherine asked confused.

A carbon copy of the same person Damon explained .

Katherine hesitated i hate that family . she spat hate in her voice.

A dark smile graces upon Kol's face all of us do even Mother but after what happened she renounced her magic.

Katherine nodded in understanding Esther became a vampire she whispered.

Charlotte is the one who caused us to turn into vampires for self defence.

Damon explained sadly although it isn't terrible it was hard for Finn he had it worst .

Katherine took a deep breath.

Are you alright Elena asked concern in her tone.

Katherine wondered if she should tell them that Jenna had been abused worse than her and Bonnie.

Get the others in here she said finally its time Jenna finally let it out.

An: ohh i wonder what Jenna's hiding something bad please review and i need an author to help me write a near drowning chapter in the next chapter please pm .


	14. Chapter 14 Innocence Lost

Chapter 14 Innocence Lost

Jenna walked into the parlour room humming softly to herself smiling she was two months along in her pregnancy when an anguished scream runs out.

I'LL KILL THAT BARSTEAD! She heard her husband scream.

Jenna hurried into the living room where she saw Finn and the others reading her diaries.

_NO she thought panicking._

Finn reads one of his wife's entries he felt like killing something.

She is only 16 in this journal 16.

And being forced to be a prostitute.

_Father hit me again at least Katherine and Bonnie are in bed and I have been mending our dresses._

_Father has told as the eldest daughter it is my duty to provide money I know what he means I have to sell my body._

_If there is a god please help me and my sisters._

Finn felt fury his Jenna forced on the streets by her father he wanted to kill someone.

Finn walked out of the library snarling yanking his sword in his holster.

Finn where are you going he heard Jenna call out to him.

He turned to her im going to kill your poor excuse for a father.

Jenna's eyes widened in horror Finn look it was years ago I have you now.

Finn shook his head his brown hair blowing in the breeze he needs to pay he insisted.

Jenna took his face in her hands look at me she said and he looked at her beautiful face.

I have you our baby and our family my father is not worth the trouble.

Aww what a touching reunion a sickeningly familiar voice rang out.

Finn pulled Jenna behind him as he glared at Tatia Charlotte's twin sister.

What do you want? He snarled and Tatia had the good sense to be frightened of me he added.

I came here to warn you Tatia said truthfully Charlotte wants to kill your wife along with John Gilbert.

Finn stilled what else? He asked.

Jenna was worried now Finn had always been in control of his emotions but he looked like he was about to snap.

He wants to use your wife in a sacrifice to make him invincible.


	15. Chapter 15 The Births

AN: I am so sorry for the wait everyone however would you like me to write another story similar to this and co-write it with me review or pm me.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel.

Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him , Damon a vampire forced to act on his dark emotions can Bonnie bring back his old self.

On wards with the story oh and this is nine months after Tatia told them about the sacrifice.

Chapter 15 The Births 

Klaus and Bonnie were in their room talking about how Bonnie had tuned into her magic.

"I was 12 when I accessed my magic it was after our mother died times were hard in our home and Jenna wanted to protect me and Katherine from father so she did what he said." Bonnie explained to Klaus who was rubbing her belly .

Klaus's face darkened at the mention of her father Jenna had been unsuccessful in stopping Finn from killing John Gilbert and needles to say he was dead as a doornail.

The local police had determined that Lord John Gilbert had been burgled and had been killed when he tried to defend himself.

But regardless their wives were not disgusted or horrified at them they were now relived knowing that their father could not hurt them any longer.

With all the women in the house excluding his mother expecting children each room had a nursery to their liking Klaus was hoping that everything would go smoothly .

The nursery for their coming child was beautiful Klaus had crafted the crib himself.

Bonnie suddenly let out a gasp of pain and he heard her gasp.

"Klaus the baby's coming" she whimpered as she felt a contraction hit her which caused her to scream in pain.

"Now like now" Klaus chocked in shock and delight.

Esther came hurrying in behind her ,Bonnie could hear her sisters and sister-in-laws screaming as they too gave birth.

"Bonnie I need you to push Niklaus hold her hand and get behind her this will be painful im afraid" she said apologetically .

Bonnie nodded and squeezed Klaus's hand as she gave birth to their first child .

"Push Bonnie push" Klaus encouraged holding his wife's hand and feeling her grip tighten and her breathing was harsh.

Esther looked at them both "One more push Bonnie I can see the crowning ".

Bonnie took a deep breath and with all her might she pushed.

"OHHH GOOOOOD "! She screamed as she felt her child being released from her.

A loud wail was heard and Bonnie turned to see Klaus smiling at her with tears in his cobalt blue eyes.

"It's a boy " Esther told the happy couple as she handed their son to them .

Bonnie cradled her newborn son and gazed at him with streaming eyes as she felt Klaus sit next to her .

Their son had Bonnie's sun kissed skin and had Klaus's dark blonde hair and eyes .

He was beautiful.

Bonnie smiled tearfully at Klaus who smiled back as their son let out a soft sniff .

"James Klaus Mikaelson " Bonnie breathed feeling tears trail down her face and felt Klaus gently hold them both .

"Bonnie thank you for everything" Klaus said to her and she felt him kiss her forehead.

An agonizing scream ripped out and the couple tensed knowing that Katherine had given birth to twin boys she had named Thomas and Dean while Maria had given birth to a beautiful baby girl she and Damon named Louise.

As for Kol and Elena she had given birth to a handsome baby boy who they named Declan.

Stefan and Rebekah had two sweet baby girls who they named Fiona and Serena.

So that left …. Only Jenna .

Bonnie shut her eyes and prayed desperately .

_Dear god please let Finn and Jenna's babies live please ._

All they could all do know was wait.

Finn was terrified Jenna was struggling with the birth her blonde hair was sticking to her forehead her right hand holding his left hand.

It killed him seeing the love of his life in serious pain as she struggled to bring their two children into the world.

Jenna's blue eyes flickered to him and she squeezed his hand as a gasp of pain left her mouth.

"None of this is your fault darling " she managed to gasp .

Jenna felt it then as if someone had listened to her and Finn's prayers.

Jenna pushed with all her might and saw Esther and Finn holding two babies .

Esther smiled weakly at the couple and said in a joyful voice

"You have a healthy baby boy and girl"

Tears streamed down her face and she reached for her daughter while Finn held their son .

"What should we call them? " Finn asked softly

Jenna smiled at their daughter she had a cross between Finn and Jenna's eyes which made them a beautiful green and her little tufts of hair were an auburn red.

Jenna smiled tears in her eyes "Sage Melanie Mikaelson" she said tenderly holding her close.

Finn gazed at their son who seemed to have taken after him in the looks department with his father's dark brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes.

"What should we call him?" Finn asked gently.

"We will call him Troy Finn Mikaelson " She said softly.

Finn tenderly kissed Jenna on the lips and said softly "I love you Jenna".

Jenna snuggled into Finn and said tenderly " and I love you and our children".


End file.
